


Caged Souls

by Valentine20xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Haku Is A Girl, Harems, Incest, Naruto is a girl, Sasuke Is A Girl, Selfcest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: No-one was really sure why the world was in perpetual war. However, a daemon hoped to profit off the situation, it's eventual goal... To claim the slave of Datara right out from under it's claws, and be the one who controlled the future of the Elemental Nations.What it didn't expect was to come tocareabout those it enslaved...





	1. Catch A Fox By The Tail(s), Never Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump, and this story is created without their permission.
> 
> This story will contain liberal use of conscious and subconscious mind control and implied post-hypnotic suggestions, social manipulation and 'grooming', as well as implications of underage relationships. The method by which some of these happen could possibly be objectionable within the modern world. Over the underage relationships, It is not modern society, and the series itself had Sakura, Ino and others planning a serious relationship with Sasuke in the first story.  
Over the rest, I will point out with a lot of it that Kishimoto himself was, possibly forced, to write an incredibly powerful form of unbreakable mind control, the Tsukuyomi, which officially was even able to control a spirit with impunity, to the point that the most powerful form of it was used by the final antagonist to disable any form of resistance successfully at least twice according to actual canon, and only failed due to a similarly broken shield technique! Kurama's actions with Inari and others are positively benign compared to the Moon Eye Plan...  
I will admit to changing the genders of some characters, including Kurama and Haku Yuki, for narrative reasons and/or personal preference. I found the early narrative of Naruto to be heavily biased towards gay relationships, due in part to a societal double standard which would not work well with my own personal beliefs. I will also admit to homages to stories I liked and enjoyed, quite by accident, and not being able to source my inspirations with many of my stories, since I do not keep a reference sheet handy.  
With some stories, like Dungeon Heart, I gave up trying.

_The false god, Datara, was one of the largest threats, to both the divine and mortal, that had occurred in recent history. An alien form of the World Tree, it fed suspicion and hate into the minds of the mortals, sowing dissent like most would wheat or other grains. Humankind grew distant from religious totems, taking up arms for the smallest of provocations, entering an era of global feudalism. Those divine beings that went down into the mortal plane to preach were not even immune, and quickly even the heavens began to fall into conflict._

_This seemingly endless conflict ended, abruptly and horrifically, with the abrupt and total extermination of several billion people's lives, their corpses used to birth what Datara considered an enlightened being known centuries later as the Zetsu. Those not tainted by Datara's will recognised what they were. The minds and souls of what the Zetsu had been were eternally, and irrecoverably, integrated into Datara's being, and their bodies used as an extension of it's will... It's form of enlightenment was effectively fatal.  
_

_Due to this holy war, and the corruption of the World Tree, the heavens were unable to send any of their aspects or bring their heralds to help bring about true peace, rather than Datara's false peace, which only lead to cessation of existence. However, for one goddess, the end of the war was not the end of her influence on the world, due to what happened to her sole remaining aspect in the mortal world, an act that actually brought about the saving of the doomed world, and the failure of the true purpose of Datara's existence..._

The sacred place Inari stood in should have been alive with the yips and barks of the foxes that served her loyally, ready to receive her counsel on the next plans for what to do. Instead, the glade was practically speaking empty and silent. She had no idea what would make every single fox in the world deaf to her call, with no suggestion Datara had singled out her species for a random cull. That she could deal with, but for nothing, not even the implication of troubles, set a bad precedent.

She would bring up this worrying situation with the All-Father when she consulted with him. Admittedly, she was taking a great risk to come down at all, this not being one of her aspects, but her divine self. Her other aspects had been slain in defending her temples from desecration by the followers of the dark 'god'. She would not even have taken this risky opportunity had Datara's presence not been felt within Uzushiogakure at the time, it's walls standing firm, it's leaders noble and untouched by corruption.

"Hmm… I did not expect to see anyone in this deserted clearing. I thought all the foxes had fled this place, hunted down by those who had no awareness of their once sacred nature..." A voice purred, startling her out of her lonely reverie. She didn't recognise them, but the fact she knew this was sacred ground made her relax, falling further into complacency.

"I am Inari. I came here seeking counsel, only to find that those I consult with have been driven away by those whose minds are clouded by hate..." Inari offered, the woman stroking her chin in thought, "What brings you to this sacred glade?"

"Well, What I seek I have found..." The woman stated, then, her tone changing as her face curled in a smirk, "You will thank me for this, given time, but, for now..."  
Inari didn't hear the rest of what the woman said, her body growing sluggish, her eyes heavy, as she collapsed.

Inari's perception of what happened next was muddled, fragmented and somewhat confusing, recognising the effects of a spell, but not what the spell was doing. All she knew was that she saw herself falling into step with the woman, unfamiliar bracelets closing around her arms, an almost glossy white kimono gracing her body as she followed her. She saw herself accepting a white vulpine mask, her face disappearing beneath it, as something fastened round her neck, locking her head in place...

After that, All Inari was in her perception was a white haired girl in a face-obscuring fox mask, dressed in some kind of black outfit with white highlights, bowing lightly to the woman as she called her 'Mistress', doing tasks which seemed, to Inari, to be beneath her, but a sense of accomplishment came to her each time she finished them.

As days turned into weeks, weeks into months and eventually months turned into years, Inari came to see the tasks as essential and her new duty. Her perception was clearer as she greeted her mistress one morning, her fore-paws clasped in front of her.

After that, She saw the woman smile at her as she did her duties, her wrists and ankles only able to move about a foot apart, but that was more than enough to do her jobs. Whatever the job her mistress required, she did it quickly, efficiently and with no argument. When her ears and tail manifested, the woman was pleased with the aesthetic they brought. During her leisure times, she witnesses more than a few instances of her lying, a brush sliding through her hair or tail fur, with her head in the lap of her mistress, and it felt good. This was her place. Her eternal reward...

The final thing she saw was a rubber parody of a kitsune suspended within a frame, the woman helping nine slender tubes into it's oversized tail. When she tried to move, the kitsune began struggling as she realised the nine tubes were her tails, compressed by their sheaths, the tail undulating as the tails twitched and flexed, the final product having the appearance of a living picture, marked as 'The Last Kitsune'...

She snapped into full awareness as she found herself in that rubber suit, moaning slightly at the sensations of her body enclosed in the tight suit. She wasn't in the picture, but what was for sure was that she was indeed now a rubber kitsune, Inari unable to tell what was real or imagined about what had happened between her abduction and the present day, but she did know she couldn't get up off the bed, her tails were restricted and her fox magic was suppressed to the point that she couldn't just escape that way.

The snout, sealing her mouth, kept her from using a norito, and even if she had any ofuda, they were, effectively in her other clothing, and she couldn't create one without her hands, which were firmly secured. Even worse, she felt a growing pleasure in her current situation. She was horrified by the implication, her, the goddess of foxes, aroused by some mortal attire that had transformed her into some parody of a youngling one-tailed fox.

The blush under the rubber was not just because of her arousal, but her overall embarrassment at how much she'd fallen due to the woman she knew only as Mistress. Familiar footsteps approached, Inari resisting the touches as 'Mistress' ran her hand down her well-secured body, before standing at the foot of the bed she was secured to, as she held up a familiar mask.

"What would you say if I told you that you asked to be sealed into that suit?" She purred, "That you want to be more than my pet, more than my maid..."

"Nhh lnm! Hm whhld nmvmr bm fh pmrvmrtmd!" Inari snarled, "Lmt mm gh, hnd Hm wnll fpmhg gnndln th thm Hll-Fhthmr ht nhhr jhdgmmmnt..."

"Ina-chan, I'll make this simple. As far as Heaven is concerned, you are dead. You are no longer the goddess of foxes, you will never be the goddess of foxes again..." Mistress sneered, "You relinquished it, gave up your divine title and became an adorably dutiful servant,"

"Hmnh-ghhn? Whht dh nhh mmhn bn thnf Hmndngnnntn?" Inari snapped, for the woman to reach between her legs, pushing on something, for Inari's eyes to roll into the back of her head as she moaned, the woman smirking audibly.

"Simple, Ina-chan..." The woman stated, as the room plunged into darkness, "For the rest of your very long life, that is who you were, are and always will be… Inari is dead,"

Unlike the pleasure of servitude she had when she had been entranced by whatever power that mask had, her following days counted by times the same simple offer was made, an eternity of servitude, as the woman, who called herself Kurama, played with her rubber clad form, telling her, almost like a mantra, that her body, her mind and her soul didn't belong to her any more, that she was delaying the inevitable.

The mask was offered, and she dismissed it, afraid she would never be able to remove it again. Her power dwindled, her body shrinking as her tails dispelled, her body curling into the touches. With each lost tail, she found herself needy for Kurama's praises, for those touches that told her Kurama was pleased with her.

Inari, as a name, disappeared from her thoughts, condensing down even in her own mind to Ina, the pretty white-haired fox-masked kitsune girl who was the loyal and devoted vassal of Lady Kurama, as her mistress declared neutrality in the conflict between the divine realms and Datara, completing the vow Kurama made an unknown time earlier.

The daemon seeming had only one doctrine, one purpose, which seemingly was to consume, mortal and immortal both, to feed it's inexorable hunger. Both of them knew the battle was already lost, but hopefully, someone would come up with a plan to make sure this was not a dead rock that someone could harvest the collected life of it's residents from Datara's branches. This was even as the pious and good were put to death as the warmongers beat the drum to bring conflict and strife, a perfect way to further empower Datara...

Their home was a vast compound, similar in style to the mortal homes that the higher ranked members of society lived in, that existed just out of phase with reality, making it a tranquil oasis of calm within the conflict where many similar buildings were rendered down to toothpicks. Within that relaxed lifestyle, only broken up by her duties as Kurama's maid and vassal, time ceased to affect Ina, and she forgot most of her origins, her only link to the foxes being that she'd discovered the realm of the kitsune had been destroyed, it's residents scattered and likely dead.

Eventually, however, the conflict reached the borders of a glade that Kurama protected for some unknown reason, in the middle of what was coming to be known as Uzushio, Whirlpool, forcing her beloved mistress to confront the demonic tree. For many decades, Ina found herself alone, thinking her mistress was dead or worse, so it was a wonderful day when she felt her presence once more on the boundary of their collective home, and Ina rushed to the entrance of the compound to see Kurama joined by a young woman in a red and black rubber kimono.

"Datara tricked me and trapped me in the form of a demonic parody of the clan's totem..." Kurama declared, "I managed to reach communion and fellowship with a mortal who acts as container for my curse..."

The young woman next to her nodded, introducing herself as Kushina. She was working to use the seal that kept Datara's perversion of the great fox at bay to restore the path between the realm of mortals and Kurama's home. An unknown time later, they stepped out into the tranquil gardens that were the site of the glade that was important to the two of them, for reasons Ina couldn't remember. A short time later, the glade vanished from the mortal realm, becoming part of the compound's gardens before the ruins of Uzushio was lost to the elemental forces that gave the region it's name.

An unexpected side effect of Kushina's continued presence was that Ina and Kushina drew closer and closer, until Kushina began dressing like a rubber kitsune just like Ina did during her times when neither of them had tasks for Kurama, which was all too common due to how the link worked, with Kushina still working on how to step through the seal, whereupon she would, in her own words, find it hard to leave. Neither Ina nor Kushina knew when she gained a fox's tail and the adorable ears that came with them, but Ina knew now that Kushina would not leave her for anything.

In the mortal world, Kushina kept up the illusion of aging, but, within the kitsune realm, she was eternally a young teenager in love, love that Ina returned in spades. When she met Minato and found herself falling for him, she initially felt she was dishonouring her pledge to Ina, but she encouraged her to think of such relationships as temporary and that, being capable of living to several centuries old, Ina herself being several decades old, she had every right to have relationships with mortals that would pass away. Ina wasn't going to drop dead suddenly. She was too old for that to happen.

When the mysterious masked man ripped Kurama out of her, she felt her link to Ina, as well as to her true self, broken as well. She smiled as the one thing that had been gifted to her by her relationship with Minato, a beautiful daughter, was used as a new bridge to the realm of Ina and her mistress, even as she passed away. When she woke up, moments later, it was to the embrace of the white haired kitsune that she had thought she'd lost, finding herself back in her teenage body, a rubber clad tail, actually her two tails sheathed together, reminding her of her new status.

She accepted the muzzle gag and straitjacket Ina offered to her, Kurama putting Ina in an identical set, before they were given posture collars and secured in a padded room. As Naruko reached 5 years old, Ina became Ina Uzumaki, the eternal wife of Kushina, Kurama smiling at how Ina's devotion had been paired with love for Kushina, and Kushina's love for Ina had paired nicely with her devotion to Kurama.

And she would be only the first soul to enter, and never want to leave, the new divine realm Kurama wished to make the Uzumaki Compound into…


	2. The Door Into Her Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state that Naruto's gender was changed due to the fact the story is written as a lesbian bondage story, which has affected a couple of other genders. There will be…  
An excessive amount of cases of incest, and ages will become largely ignored, so if you are turned off by references to either aspect, there's this nice X-marked item in the top right corner, colloquially referred to as a 'Close Box'. Go use it.  
I won't go round changing the story to make you feel better. NaruSaku, NaruHina and NaruTen fans, among others, Yes, Yes and Yes. It's quicker to list the pairings that aren't in it.

Naruko had no idea about what had happened in the weeks leading up to her birth, or about her mother's current status, or even the true nature of the seal. She only knew that she was considered by many of those who hated her to be a kitsune. Notably, Over the first nickname, two girls physically not much older than her who were listening in on it had a real problem retaining proper decorum, due to the overwhelming urge to laugh out loud at the nickname. Mainly since they were her parents, effectively, and _were_ kitsune.  
Part of the reason for the nickname was that Naruko had become one of Konoha's best purveyors of secrets and rumours. Not helped by her superior form of henge, which meant she'd sat in on several major secret meetings, including most of the ones set up to catch her out, meaning any plan to capture her failed miserably, sometimes since she was expected, by pure chance, to help capture herself. She had become synonymous with the kunoichi from the books she read, a master of disguise, stealth and espionage.  
However, her life changed one morning, when she noticed a strange door had appeared in her bedroom…  
...on the outside wall. A discreet check of the other side of the wall, thanks to a set of claws she used for climbing, which hadn't helped her nickname, confirmed the door didn't have an equivalent on the outside of the wall. Climbing back inside, she headed through the door.

What she found inside was even more illogical and, in it's own way, impossible, in that it was an extremely well hidden clan compound, considering that her apartment was several floors up, but she'd somehow moved from there to ground level in a single step. She drew a kunai and headed further in.  
She hadn't got far when she heard a cough, and was startled when she found herself looking upon a young woman, flanked by a pair of girls, one with pure white hair, the other with deep scarlet hair, both wearing stylised fox masks, neither of the girls much older than Naruko herself, their attire odd looking shiny priestess robes, equally shiny white oversized fox tails sticking out behind them, flicking side to side, Naruko suspecting some kind of genjutsu. Those kinds of accessories couldn't be natural.  
"We apologize for the way we hid this clan compound..." The woman stated, beckoning to the other two girls in the room, "These are my vassals, Kushina and Ina... My name is Kurama, and this is my home,"  
At their introduction, the two girls gave a light bow of acknowledgement, Naruko wary about the fact she referred to them as vassals...  
"Honorable Elder, why such an odd summons? I do not see any reason I should be here, being a clanless orphan…" Naruko asked politely as she could, for Kurama to laugh, a deep laugh that made Naruko wonder what was so funny, the two fox priestesses showing signs they were snickering behind their masks.  
"All who walk these corridors are destined to be my vassals..." Kurama stated, like it was some cosmic truth of the world, "As it is, you have been chosen for this great boon..."  
"Do I not have a choice in this?" Naruko asked, "I'd be a sl-..."  
"Naruko, Do not use that word..." Ina stated, "We serve Kurama to use as she sees fit, often and with little limitations… but we do not wear a collar or bondage... We are Vassals, we do this with full and mutual consent,"  
"Except if we desire to do either, of course..." Kushina added, "And that is by our own choice. Bondage as control is not something we practice, and have not for… a long time. Our lady has some serious issues with controlling someone against their implicit will..."  
Naruko blushed at how they had described their service to Kurama. Even worse, they effectively said that they WANTED to be bound. Naruko couldn't see any reason why someone would want to be tied up. It just was not right!  
"And what is my purpose here?" Naruko asked. Kurama gave another deep laugh, before sighing, taking each of the girls and stroking their chins.  
"Once, both of these maidens were nothing more than my slaves..." Kurama began, almost growling out the last word, before composing herself and continuing, "However, while they enjoy bondage and submit to me of their own choice, they are more than that, as I hope for them to be for you. I hope for them to be your tutors, as well as your closest confidants, and just two of what I hope to be many lovers, as will you to those who follow you into this compound, and think of it as a home away from mortal concerns..."  
"You're expecting me to help you form a harem, including myself, of kinky fox-masked girls..." Naruko began, blinking as both girls displayed an additional sets of ears each, "They're kitsune? But they're extinct!"  
"No, they're not extinct, they're just hiding _reeeeeally_ well..." Ina snarked, Kushina and Kurama snickering. For all Naruko knew, they were the last of the kitsune, and they were hiding very well indeed.  
"And we do not expect you to form one big harem under Kurama, it will just be a lot of interconnected mutually beneficial relationships, under the overall leadership of Kurama," Kushina added, "You will sleep with girls, they will sleep with you, and maybe one or two more will join you. That's not a harem. That's a really well used bed..."  
"I find monogamy, as well as relationships with men, to be boring, atypical and prone to... concluding in a messy and complex situation, sometimes referred to as 'divorce'… Sometimes it never gets that far..." Kurama offered, half-sarcastically, "Kushina, Ina, myself… and yourself as well, are not suited towards relationships that begin and end within the same decade…"  
"For me, my second lover's relationship ended in a different messy and complicated situation..." Kushina offered thoughtfully, "It also really hurt. And I thought Matabi was the one with nine lives..."  
"And we're the ones with nine tails… But yes, that was a very messy situation for all involved," Ina quipped back, "Don't do it again, Immortal does not mean invincible..."  
"What about your first?" Naruko asked. All that happened was Kushina looked towards Ina, and he could feel the love from here. He didn't need to ask any more. Clearly the second relationship was of convenience, while her relationship with Ina was eternal.  
"That one has been going fine for at least three decades..." Kurama offered, Naruko looking puzzled at the way she put it, since neither of them looked that old, "Now, What this realm is, to change the subject, is a pocket reality linked to the seal that is normally on your stomach, which has earned it the coloquial title of 'The Inner Seal'."  
"Anyone in this room could open an entrance to this area, walk in, close the door, then step out in a completely different place, within reason. These reasons include knowing where the hell you're going and trying not to cause odd reactions from the Outer Seal for fun or profit…" Ina stated.  
"So no using it to skip walking to missions, especially if you'd need to be able to bring your whole team through this compound," Kushina stated, "Partially due to the fact you'd need to be last in and first out to anchor the portal, and partially since, when more people are using this compound, sometimes there will be instances where carnal acts are going on, and we might not appreciate people randomly walking in on any of us doing things we really shouldn't in public…"  
"Of course, if your entire team are all girls, and receptive, you're happy to do so, and I'd actively encourage it," Ina offered, "Just please, no men please, all our relationships with men got someone killed..."  
"Yes, can we please not bring up that again..." Kushina snapped, confirming her second relationship was male, "Still, Opening an exit to somewhere that you only have a general idea of can end up almost anywhere, and one does not just walk into Kumo, And definitely doesn't walk back out with all their body parts..."  
Naruko nodded, understanding that part of what had happened to her. The door was not a door, per se, but half of a sealless technique that bridged the gap between this expanded space and the physical world, but she couldn't just open a door to Ichiraku's Ramen. Well, Maybe she personally could, but she wasn't sure if the other girls knew where it was. And it would be impolite to use it to skip walking to places within walking distance already.  
"So, what happens when we want to open a door back out?" Naruko asked, suddenly noticing that she was bracketed by two fox girls, who looked her up and down.  
"Who said anything about 'leaving'?" Kushina stated, "You need a makeover!"  
"Bright orange? Yes, it looks good if you're a fox, but a human..." Ina offered, "You need help, girl..."  
"Kushina, Ina, you go get Naruko... more comfortable... " Kurama stated, "I'm going to discuss a few things with an old man..."

Less than an hour later, Naruko wondered quietly what Kurama's definition of 'comfortable' actually was. If it was tightly and inescapably encased in rubber as a foxgirl ate out your pussy…  
Yes, Naruko was very comfortable. She was clad from the neck down in black rubber, her arms encased in an armbinder, her body in a strange pose which Kushina had referred to as strappado, Kushina deciding, on a whim, to add a black rubber hood, which partially muffled the sounds of Ina eating out her crotch area. Notably, it was actually fairly comfortable in an odd sense, kind of relaxing...  
"Nod if you can hear me..." Kushina asked, Naruko nodding, only to get a collar wrapped round her neck which stopped her head moving, Kushina continuing, stating, "In the next few hours, we are going to have a conversation, the subject of which shall have several important points to it. Each point you cannot recall completely, you will be given one smack with a paddle, while an incomplete, but otherwise correct, answer will deny you one reward. For each one you get fully right, we will cover one part of the course materials for part of the Academy syllabus as a minimum…"  
On those first few times, her skills at gathering intel were tested to their limits, and even then she found herself not recalling every part of the following quiz. It was a testament to her skill that she very very rarely got spanked, and most of her mistakes were in the practical training after the quiz, when she showed ineptitude borne from her manuals being misprinted rather badly. For some reason, Kushina wasn't available for a few hours every time one of those misprints came up.  
She quietly mentioned that kitsune henges were really useful for putting the fear of Her into them. And that she didn't mean the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That wasn't permitted inside, outside or anywhere near Konohagakure. They were still rebuilding some areas thank you very much.

What she meant by 'Her' was inadvertently revealed when Naruko was resting after a session, and overheard her discussing her past with Ina, learning who her 'other' lover was, and why she didn't want to talk about the alternative to divorce she'd gone through. Her current love life was all too plain to see, with her flirting with and enjoying the company of Ina regularly, sometimes in the same room.  
Naruko was getting to tell which pauses were for a quickie and which were to go ream Sarutobi. She just needed to sniff the air and see how heavy it was with the smell of fresh sex for the former. And they always happened shortly _after_ the latter, to calm the anger about whatever had got her riled up.  
"So, when were you going to tell me that you're my mother?" Naruko asked, curiously, as she peeled herself out of the rubber suit she was wearing, Kurama having returned an unknown time earlier.  
"It's a complicated situation..." Kushina explained, "To me, things like that you're my daughter are meaningless… Well, in the bedroom anyway. Outside of the bedroom, I have quite a… Ahem… reputation..."  
"She was known as the Red-Haired Habanero, Only one person hasn't had to deal with her when she's angry… Well, two, but you're really good at letting me see her angry. Not done so before today..." Ina offered, her finger tapping her chin, before asking, vaguely, "Now, Naruko, How old would you say I am?"  
"Not that old, maybe 18... 19 at a pinch?" Naruko tried lamely. Something nagged at her about the question of Ina's age. Maybe it was the fact she had been dating her mother _before_ she was born, and both Ina and her mother somehow looked not much older than she was herself.  
"Add three or four zeroes… And that's what I can remember," Ina quipped, "Kurama and myself don't exactly list our ages in polite conversation, while Kushina... She's an infant compared to us, but I'd never give her up for anything..."  
"You sweet talker, you..." Kushina gushed, before continuing, "Living here, full time... which I wouldn't advise right now, S-Rank secret involving the seal array you normally are marked with... would cause your age to slow down and you'd be in your late teens until..."  
"Until?" Naruko asked, as she seemed to trail off, something about the topic making her think that it wasn't exactly a number.  
"I can remember over a millenia ago." Ina offered, "And I'm not getting any older… Actually, I think I got younger, because me and Kushina's age synchronized around a decade ago,"  
"Leaving that, Let's just say that, by the time it will matter about whether or not I'm your mother..." Kushina offered, pausing as she considered something, finishing by saying, "You probably won't care any more, since my identity won't matter whenever you play naughty bedroom games with me or Ina. For now, You may consider us your parents..."  
"And should I just forget about Minato?" Naruko asked, "He was still my father!"  
"I forgot about him over a decade ago..." Kushina sighed, "I'm happy with Ina, happier than I ever was with your father, but I'm glad you still happened..."  
"Thanks, Mom..." Naruko stated, "But it'll still be awkward for me to be trained in carnal pursuits by either of you..."  
"So? We just go find you a nice vixen to warm your bed as well!" Ina offered, "That always works!"  
"NOT HELPING!" Both Naruko and Kushina declared, for them to burst out laughing. There were no more lessons needed after that date, except for how to keep tails hidden when outside of the seal, Ina and Kushina chuckling about the fact Naruko now _was_ a kitsune, having reverted sometime between her arrival and the reveal of Kushina's identity.


	3. The Girl Who Never Misses A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Something as big as Naruko’s change of status is something that would be difficult to miss. And there’s one character in Naruto who… almost… never misses. I wish to state that the incident with Tenten and Temari felt like, to me, less like a fight, and more like a concerned effort to kill off every single possible relationship option for Naruto short of Sakura, in that Ino was a never-ran, so was taken out cleanly, while Hinata was left practically dead and Tenten was demolished.  
Now, I will state that Kishimoto's favourite character is Tenten, and several things _after_ the exams strongly push that narrative, from her team getting a spin-off series, and her being the audience surrogate during an arc set in the Genjutsu World... while, in the main manga, Tenten's team practically don't exist.  
So, really, I ask myself all the time... _**If Kishimoto wasn't the one doing this, who was?**_  
The majority of this chapter, however, is to work with the _real_ Tenten, who **never** misses...

Very few members of Naruko's class at the academy were sure what to make of the new Naruko. She no longer seemed to act with indifference towards the other members of her class, preferring to hang about with the other girls. Her own attire had changed, being an orange and black jacket, a black belt and some black boots with orange panelling. What wasn't revealed was that her 'pants' were actually the lower half of the rubber suit that she'd worn regularly when training under Kushina and Ina, and she tried hard to keep people from thinking otherwise. This new ensemble was coupled with a new-found willingness to learn, and clear signs of intellect.

The fact she wasn't making half as many mistakes in class, plus a skill level that rivalled some of the people who had dismissed her as worthless, caused more than a few heads to turn, and a few girls ended up finding their attention drawn to the twin-tailed blonde. One of them was Tenten, the previous year’s top kunoichi, who wondered what was going on. She could tell something wasn’t quite right about Naruko, observing that she seemed to randomly disappear, rarely actually going to her listed home, an apartment building that had very few tenants.

A discreet query with the landlord showed that Naruko had paid off her lease and no longer lived there. However, she wasn’t hanging round the orphanage, even if, admittedly, Tenten had stopped living their off her own back. She was instead renting the room above the blacksmith since she was one of his best customers. He’d told her a couple of times that she wouldn’t be able to rely on him for too long. He’d already had a few pointed questions about why he had a tenant when his business license didn’t cover it strictly.

Right now, she was following a white haired girl who she’d noticed meeting with Naruko when she headed towards, presumably, home, the girl stopping off at a yakitori stall, and getting herself some. She watched the girl eating the chicken sticks, before using a simple fire jutsu to dispose of the remains. The colour of the flame was what confused Tenten though. It wasn’t normal flame, being a light blue colour. Once the girl was away from the public streets, she dropped what seemed to be a genjutsu, Tenten gasping as she saw a slightly oversized white fox tail appear, also spotting a pair of ears twitch on her head. Naruto had been meeting with a kitsune?!?

She dropped down near to the girl’s location, looking at her curiously. “So, I doubt you’re the Kyuubi...” Tenten offered, for the girl to count out something as she asked, “So, Who exactly are you?”

“My name’s Ina, and you could say I’m one of Naru-chan’s mothers...” The girl offered, for Tenten to look at her with a raised eyebrow, “I’m older than I look. Think about it. A Yonbi-no-Kitsune, I’m obviously older than you...”

“And her other?” Tenten asked, musing about how she'd admitted to having four tails, for a nearby door to slam open with a bang, a red haired woman that Tenten easily recognised, but was sure was dead, to storm out, heading straight for the Academy building, clearly to talk with the Hokage, Tenten hearing, a few moments later, ‘_I want Danzo Shimura’s head! I don’t fucking care what the CRA says, my daughter is not going to be the breeding whore for a hand-picked set of suitors!… And no, I’m not interested either!”_

Ina smirked, looking towards the open door, and Tenten yelped as she was pulled inside, Tenten noticing the signs of a noise-cancelling jutsu boundary near to a girl who was secured in a painful looking Z shape, her identity well-obscured, until Tenten noticed the folded jacket nearby. Part of her contemplated what to do with what was clearly a well-bound Naruko, Ina taking her past where Naruko was stood, and into a kitchen area, doing herself a drink, Tenten accepting one of her own. Her lips were curiously dry suddenly.

“Yes, that is Naruko out there. It’s an observation exercise we’re doing. ‘Shina likely hooked her up after having one of her mother-daughter chats that ended up, yet again, with her storming off to deafen Sarutobi...” Ina stated, Kushina walking in and getting what was clearly a sake bottle out of a cupboard and taking a long swig.

“Oh, Hi, Tenten… Orphaned, right?” Kushina stated, Tenten nodding woodenly at both the sight of the legendary Kushina Uzumaki there, and the fact she was drinking sake like water, “Pick a bedroom, You’re no longer orphaned, but you should know that we’ll probably have you up like Naruko by the end of the day if you agree to what I’m suggesting...”

“You’re adopting me, just like that? Why?” Tenten asked, confused, “Is it the rice wine talking? I’m a terrible kunoichi...”

“You spotted a four-tailed kitsune going out to buy vendor-stall chicken...” Ina stated, “What’s your maximum effective range for spotting?”

"I've never measured it, and I have the top record on accuracy drills," Tenten stated. _Now_ they were talking her language.

A short time later, they were ‘outside’, in a garden that told Tenten she wasn’t in Konoha, Kushina putting the now-empty sake bottle on the far side of the clearing they were in. Tenten tested the weight of the kunai she was holding, frowned, tossed it over her shoulder, getting a slimmer blade, not much more than a spike with a handle, testing the wind, then threw it straight through the bottle’s handle, barely chipping it. Kushina blinked, looking at the practically undamaged bottle, then at Tenten, then the bottle again.

“Do we count that as showing off?” Ina asked, “She didn’t just go for the smallest target, she went for the most difficult, and still did it...”

“Plus it’s a waste of a good bottle...” Tenten offered, “Anyway, If I can still see something, I can hit it. I’ll admit, with thrown weapons, well… That’s where I got my name. I was a nameless orphan until then...”

“Not worried about the fact we are promiscuous bondage-lovers?” Kushina asked, for Tenten to shake her head.

“Everyone has their own foibles… I collect weapons. The rarer, the more that it interests me...” Tenten stated, getting out a copy of what seemed to be the bingo book, except it had a picture of a weapon, a brief description and details on the current location on each page, “The really rare ones I’ll never use myself, but they’d make great display pieces...”

"Hmm... OK, We'll help you with the sharp and pointy implements of death," Ina mused, "But you have a weakness..."

"I can hit anything I aim at..." Tenten stated.

"That's not in doubt..." Kushina mused, both of them smirking identical foxy grins.

A few hours later, Tenten looked at her new top. It had over-sized sleeves, similar to those used in kimonos, except the lower half of the sleeve hung open. She then thought of a handful of her throwing stars, feeling their weight in her hand as she made the hand motion to throw them, hearing the satisfying thud sounds as they landed in the targets. The ensemble made it seem like she had her weapons in her sleeves, when they were empty, the weapons actually having seals on them that made them move in and out of ‘seal space’, as the compound was referred to, specifically a set of racks in her new bedroom.

When she queried that name, she was taken out onto a balcony at the back of the property, where a gigantic fox slept behind equally massive bars, and there was signs nothing else was or had been there for some time. “That is the demon I was tethered to, temporarily. With the help of Kushina, this area is no longer really functional...” Kurama stated, “Sometime in the distant future, I will find a way to dissipate the massive amount of chakra within that construct, and it will cease to be,”

Tenten shuddered as the heavy doorway into the back of the compound was closed and locked. She now knew why it was called ‘seal space’. This was linked to the seal Naruko had used to have on her abdomen, but she’d not seen recently. “Why doesn’t Naruko have the seal for the Kyuubi any more?” She asked, curious.

“The seal was moved to a scroll that was put in a sturdy box and dropped into a deep dark hole when Naruko was sleeping,” Kushina stated from nearby, “When the Kyuubi dies, if it tries to escape that way, the seal will be destroyed, but the way this realm was created, as long as one of us is outside, we can make a new door.”

Tenten soon figured out what the situation was with this realm. And, as long as she didn’t ask too much about what people did in it, she could just continue as she was. But, if one of them wanted to tie her up, she didn't exactly have a choice...

A few days later, Naruko herself didn't notice anyone, straight away, who would be like Ina was for her mother, which didn't help when she got 'home' one day to see Tenten, a girl she'd met picking up her mission assignments, with the lower half of her clothes also 'faked'. "What exactly are you doing here?!?" Naruko asked her, for Kushina to look up.

"Consider her to be your new adoptive sister..." Kushina stated, "It involved me, Ina, several hours at the local orphanage, an obnoxious amount of ryo and a Hokage who owes us plenty of favors… Mostly involving the complete and utter travesty that was your upbringing..."

"She now is a resident of our humble compound, but no, she's not yet taken part in any of our games..." Ina offered.

"We also took in another orphan, not adopted in her case..." Kurama rumbled as she entered, "She is staying in my private chambers... She has her own reasons for privacy..."

Naruko nodded in understanding, before motioning for Tenten to sit with her. "So, war orphan or did my clan matriarch accidentally kill your parents?" Naruko asked, thumbing Kurama.

"Hey! Less talking about the big red monster!" Kurama stated, "Before you ask, yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko, but it's more a relic of misspent youth..."

"I don't remember my parents, so I don't know what to blame… I don’t really have a last name, I don’t remember them that much..." Tenten admitted, "I lived as soon as I could, for lack of a better term, off the charity of a weapons shop owner, but they had no allowances for children in their home... What about you?"

"My mother is the redhead..." Naruko pointed out, "It's pretty much become my clan's compound... Anyway, What's your opinions on polyamory?"

"Sometimes it's essential, if the clan is near extinction..." Tenten offered, leaning on her currently bare hands. Naruko knew that wouldn't last long. The fact she always had rubber kimono-style sleeves told her that. She'd have some kind of leather or rubber gloves before soon.

"That is... not really a problem for our clan..." Ina offered, "I'll explain later..."

"Let’s go with the short version. By the time you no longer live here, if that even happens, you'll have probably slept with me, Ina, Kurama and Kushina at least once each, and probably two or more at the same time, as well as some of the other girls who are likely to move in, felt guilty about it, been talked down by the fact none of us care about who sleeps with who and when..." Naruko stated, "So let's just skip the last part, and suggest you don't wander in on my parents getting to know each other..."

"Any particular reason?" Tenten asked, curiously.

“Now that _is_ something only they can tell you,” Naruko offered, "Ina has the family secret to deal with, while I have to discuss some things with my maternal mother..."

Naruko then got up, allowing Ina to take over the conversation as she approached Kushina.

"I got you the files you asked for, but I am not happy with this..." Naruko offered.

"What's so bad about it?" Kushina asked.

“The fact that I had to file a report with ANBU, because of the fact I got them without anyone giving me a second look?” Naruko stated, “The security hole is fixed, but not the point... They still failed to notice me get files that should be only accessible to the Hokage...”

"Now I know why you were late back..." Kushina offered.

"Plus, since when did my mother want to look at the girls in my class in case she wanted to date them herself?!?" Naruko continued.

Kushina looked through the small stack of files, before motioning to Ina. Naruto noted that Tenten was muttering, inaudibly to anyone who wasn't a kitsune, 'Kushina's wife is several centuries old? And everyone here will live... at least that long?!?'

"At least you didn't exaggerate like Test Exercise 15..." Naruto quipped, “Although, I’m 50/50 on if you did exaggerate Ina’s age...”

"Ina, I need you to look into a woman named Tsunade Senju..." Kushina stated, taking two pictures out of a worn wallet, "Bring her in, and I might have found her someone to settle down with, as well as teach her skills to."

"She's cute..." Naruko stated, looking at one of the pictures, "Her daughter?"

"No, Tsunade when she was young and impressionable..." Kushina offered, "Hopefully, she'll be that again, since she has been looking for a way to get over how much older she's becoming..."

"And you two are looking good for someone who is at least twice my age, and someone is at least a hundred times my age..." Naruko pointed out.

"Well, The Yamanaka girl isn't suita..." Kushina began as she was leafing through the files, then gave a look which reminded her of last time she brought chicken ramen in with her. Chicken in a fox house… Instant bedlam. It was why the village yakitori stall did a roaring trade.

"Earth to Kushina, Earth to Kushina..." Naruko stated, for her to snap out of her daze.

"Sorry, It's just... how didn't you spot something so cute and bashful?" Kushina asked, before pointing out, "Hinata Hyuga..."

"The clan heiress? She just sits at the back of the class and hides in her jacket..." Naruko offered, "I tried to talk to her, she muttered something and giggled slightly."

Kushina smirked. She was already halfway to what they needed. "Oh, Naruko, she's perfect for you... Nice, kind, probably will be nice and fun to play with the head of when she finds out what you do at night..." Kushina stated, drooling slightly, "Hell, from what I heard, while I was dealing with correcting a few misconceptions about the coursebooks, her clan is in bad shape due to some bad choices by the elders, including the use of a particularly barbaric perversion of the sealing arts, used to silence dissent within their own clan... not on her, actually her cousin. Finally, What's not adorable about a rubber-clad woobie in need of a straitjacket hug or two?..."

"You do know that they probably would find it perverse, and hunt her down for such dishonorable acts..." Naruko pointed out, finding she didn’t disagree with the thought of a ‘rubber-clad woobie’.

"Yes, and we have plenty of floor space... Maybe we could even get her sister in here..." Kushina offered, "Mmm… If they set their age to be similar, they’d be almost as good as twins..."

"Not what I was getting at! You are not getting the Hyuuga heiresses as a pair of matched twins!" Naruko exclaimed in exasperation, pausing before looking skyward, “OK, I’ll approach her. _Maybe_, invite her to stay with us... but only her!”

At the same time, Kurama stood with what Naruto thought was the last male Uchiha, actually a girl named Suki.

"...and your clan wouldn't exactly have been as accomodating either of what you’re doing..." Kurama observed to the girl stood next to her, just out of view of the arguing Uzumakis.

"Why do I not approach her?" The girl mused, "Here or out there..."

"Out there, you play an important role... Sasuke Uchiha, The Last Of The Uchiha, the antagonist to Naruko's protagonist..." Kurama stated, "That thorn in her side that I don't want to be got rid of yet… Plus I have a different girl planned for you..."

"How is that role important? Do you think I want to be part of that infinitely damned clan?" Suki hissed back.

"I will admit, I'm biased with the offer I'm giving you..." Kurama stated, "After all..."

Suki sighed, looking thoughtfully at Kurama, and considering what Kurama had told her to get her here at all. "You sure that it was definitely an Uchiha who controlled your guard fox?" Suki asked, "It could have been just as easily a nuke-nin from Kumo..."

Kurama gave her a dirty look, since Kumo was a sore spot for practically any major clan in the Elemental Nations at some time. "OK, So maybe Kumo is notorious for their botched abductions of kunoichi..." She sneered, "They failed to kidnap Hinata, They failed to kidnap Ku-chan out there, They failed to kidnap Rin..."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed at Kurama’s comment, knowing the official record on Rin, as she responded between clenched teeth, "Which is _why I asked_..."

"Oh, sorry. Got distracted. We have an albino, a brunette, a blond and a redhead out there and no-one's playing..." Kurama offered cheekily, before adding, "Anyway, I saw who did it. Walked into Kushina's mindscape, bold as brass. It's a secret only me and the Hokage know, but I can say it was most definitely an Uchiha,"

"OK, So, what is your angle over wanting me to..." Satsuki asked.

"I hate your eyes, Oh, not right now, red eyes suit you well..." Kurama stated, "But I want to destroy that dojutsu in all it's forms..."

"Won't I end up blind from you pulling out my eyes?" Satsuki snapped, "And that's the least of my problems!"

"It's a curious side effect from a ritual I did on this place... an obnoxious amount of years ago..." Kurama stated, "But you will heal up, with limited help from myself, completely with no side effects... Well, except for the usual loss of mortality, the really long lifespan and, if you end up a kitsune, the fondness for chicken. Tenten is already halfway to becoming a Jiangshi..."

"So, what's the catch to this? Most people have some kind of angle..." Satsuki asked, "Yes, I can understand wanting to get rid of things like Tsukuyomi..."

"It's more than that..." Ina offered, joining them, "Two words... Kaguya Ōtsutsuki..."

"Where did you hear that name?" Satsuki snapped, glaring at the kitsune, "She's nothing more than a myth some clans, mine included admittedly, perpetrate… The most evil monster in the history of the Elemental Nations, the woman who almost caused the end of all things..."

"Oh, she's very real..." Ina stated, "But, if the Sharingan was to end up extinct, and we mean EXTINCT, some things said about her would be a myth,"

"Like?" Satsuki asked, "She's said to be the mother of all chakra..."

"I'm not going to deign to explain everything false about that..." Kurama stated, "But a particularly virulent leech, I think a Class 2 or 3... poisoned her mind and would be awoken at the same time,"

"And by rendering the Sharingan extinct, it wouldn't be able to activate what has been referred to as the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but, actually, is an overpowered form which would distract everyone from it consuming their chakra, causing the immediate and total extinction of all life," Ina stated, as she joined in the conversation, "So, now you know why we want to make it extinct..."

"Yes, so... When do we start?" Satsuki stated.

“Right now! This may hurt...” Kurama stated, as she bared her claws and slashed at Satsuki’s face, ripping her eyes apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to state that you should _not_ try that form of eye surgery at home. It **_will_** cause immediate blindness minimum. And the injury, untreated, will not be exactly good for continued health.
> 
> Kurama is a trained kitsune, and prepared for what she was doing well in advance, including being able to heal someone from mortal injuries.


	4. Repairing Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a tragedy due to how much the Naruto narrative wants her stone cold dead. When the Chunin Exams roll around in canon, everything about her is torn open, picked at by vultures and then the remains left to die. I strongly suspect that Naruto was not intended to survive the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. They didn't need shy, 'worthless' Hinata, Naruto's one true love. So she got killed off effectively in Volume 9.  
However, in this story, I have plans for Hinata... and they begin today...
> 
> In a way, this entire chapter nullifies more than one thing about the manga around that time...

Hinata Hyuuga was formerly someone who could be considered the village expert on Naruko Uzumaki. Up until that day, she could tell you her favourite colour, favourite food, and, for a price, she’d even give a rough approximation of her schedule. Unless you were a Jounin or higher, where she’d give you an accurate schedule for her for free. That was until very recently, when Naruko completely subverted every single piece of information she’d spent weeks gathering.

What didn’t help was her new attire. Whether it was rubber, spandex or lycra, she wasn’t sure, but she _was_ sure that it wasn’t meant to be worn that way by someone like Naruko. All she knew was that Naruko had embarrassed most of the class, as well as Mizuki, with what she claimed was a simple demonstration of kunoichi arts, which began with her taking off her jacket, revealing what people had thought were her pants were the lower half of a very tight body stocking.

Even Hinata couldn't completely recall what happened next, as Naruko proceeded to give a talk to the entire class as well as Mizuki that included several parodic skits about male jonin, several bits of rumor and hearsay about random people in the room and, according to her, at least one S-Rank secret. The embarrassing part was that _no-one_ in the room could give anywhere near a coherent or accurate record of what she had said, being completely distracted by the fact Naruko had a body to die for.

Mizuki believed, until she actually stated what she really talked about, that she'd given a concise summary of the lesson material, which she hadn't even remotely covered, and she asked him an odd question, also extended to everyone in the classroom...

"We are taught to use every asset we have. How many people, student or teacher, who was in the room that day could describe, except with an audio recording, what my actual talk entailed?"

She then admitted the Hokage and some other key personnel DID have an audio recording, mainly because of the S-Rank secret or secrets she gave in it. Mizuki scoffed at the challenge... only to find that there was a reason she stated specifically an audio recording. Most of the jonin asked for a video, and no-one was capable of giving a workable summary. As she thought back to that day, she found herself distracted by the fact Naruko was stood in front of her, her bust line roughly at her eye level, meaning she was thoroughly distracted from what she was telling her.

"Ahem... Face up here..." She head Naruko state as she used her hand to move Hinata's eye line up, "Now I know why, when me and the others do exercises, Tenten can't concentrate on any kind of conversation at all..."

"Sorry... But they do draw your attention, especially..." Hinata offered.

"I know exactly how interesting they are, and my mother really does pick them..." Naruko responded flatly, "I'm like you. I hide my bust beneath a jacket to stop people checking me out..."

"Ahem... So, where exactly IS Tenten?" Shikamaru asked, "She's normally seen doing apprenticeship work with the local weaponsmith... But she's not been out in days..."

"She was adopted by... one of my mothers, and lives with them in the new clan compound..." Naruko offered, "Nothing too bad..."

"Mothers, as in plural?" Hinata asked, confused, "How does that work?"

"They have plenty of love to go around..." Naruko responded, pausing before stating, with some emphasis, ‘_plenty of love’,_ before stating "How do you think it works?"

"I meant the fact you have multiple mothers..." Hinata offered, "I'm sure that you were also an orphan..."

"It's a long story, S-Rank secret..." Naruko offered, putting a box on the desk in front of her, "...and they are planning for you to move in with me..."

"Me? Why me?" Hinata asked, "What would it achieve for me to stay in YOUR clan compound?"

“Your father is being constantly forced to push you into becoming yet another Hyuuga, meaning using the same rigid style they all use, when you seem to have problems with it,” Naruko offered, putting her jacket back on, counting something under her breath, “Ina wins that bet… Ahem, You becoming Clan Head would bring to light a scandal that has caused a prolonged rift within the compound, with several main and branch family members wanting to install your sister,”

“How do you know about that?” Hinata asked.

“Neji is a walking security risk,” Naruko offered. Nothing else needed to be said.

“And the main reason for picking you… My mother thinks you're cute, you're my age, and she's hoping you'd be a way to get me into her alternative lifestyle more actively..." Naruko offered, "I think you're too shy for something like that though..."

"I'm not sure..." Hinata began, taking a peek inside the box and shutting it rapidly as she slipped it under her chair. It resembled her normal clothing, even shared the same colours, but it was gleaming rubber.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked, motioning for her to join her in another room, as she picked up the box.

"I don't think I can wear something like this..." Hinata pleaded, for Naruko to scoff at her.

“Look, do you want to be the mouse… or do you want to be the lion?” Naruko asked, “Yes, a mouse could scare an elephant, but, personally, I don’t see very many elephants around here. Hell, you might scare some of the civillians as well with your glare, especially with your dojutsu...”

She then paused, activating a seal on her own outfit, for her to sprout a pair of fox tails as well as ears, her face discreetly reshaping. “Personally, I’d prefer the fox, but that’s just me...”

The shapeshift dropped, Hinata sighing and accepting the box, Naruko not letting her know she had summoned a smokeless fire barrel as Hinata opened it. As Hinata handed her clothes to Naruko, they were rifled through and the clothing was destroyed. As she began working the rubber suit on, the fire barrel was dismissed, and Naruko smiled at the fidgeting rubber-clad girl.

"Naruko! Where are my clothes?!?" She asked, eeping as Naruko embraced her, nibbling her ear suggestively.

"You're wearing them!" Naruko exclaimed cheerfully, "Yummy ear..."

"Naruko..." Hinata blushed, hearing a door unlocking, before she found herself in a different place entirely, looking up at her in confusion, as she slipped back through the door, which vanished, as she found herself met with a red-haired woman who was holding a parody of her jacket, except it was backwards, made of thick leather and had a collection of straps on it...

“You and me are going to have something of a long and fruitful discussion...” The woman stated, as she helped her into the jacket, Hinata watching with alarm as Naruko left...

Hinata was curiously absent from several days of lessons. When Naruto next saw Hinata, she was sleeping in a sleepsack, with Kushina sighing.

"She's a mess," Kushina sighed, "Oh, nothing that will hurt our plans for her future, but she's like a puzzle that someone put together the wrong way in places..."

"So, who did this?" Naruko asked, for Kushina to shrug.

“I could give you a list, but we were right on the snout with the thoughts that she’s under a lot of pressure, and, well, if we’d not go to her, she’d go to pieces at the worst time...” Kushina stated, “Imagine if, before you moved in here, you had a brother or other relative, who dredged up everything about me and your father’s passing, and added it on top of the kind of stuff the village says about you, in the middle of something like the Chunin Exams...”

“I’d freeze up, I know I would,” Naruko sighed, “I’d not be able to face the truth, about the fuzzball back there, Dad’s death...”

“She’s a time bomb, right now…” Kushina stated, “And Neji’s been waiting for the opportunity to set her to go down like a house of cards… Well, She's been told some pretty nasty things due to her... survival when she was kidnapped..."

"Survival?" Naruko queried, "I thought people would be happy if someone was returned to them..."

"The incident in question was during that Kumo peace treaty incident when you were incredibly young... I only heard about parts of it, and all second hand..." Kushina explained, "And it's not always good for an abduction victim to be returned..."

Naruko noticed her tone had shifted when she'd said that, guessing that someone who either her or her father knew had been one of those 'not good' abductions. “Her name was Rin, and she was one of your father’s team,” Kushina stated, "Anyway, Hinata was recovered pretty fast for an abduction. They were fairly sloppy with that part..."

"Let me guess... Kumo tried some bullshit," Naruko snapped, Hinata looking at them as she was woken up by the raised voices.

"Kushina, Let me tell it. They claimed to know nothing of a kidnap plot, and accused Konohagakure of staging it," Hinata stated, "We'd recently lost our Hokage, and they put some kind of clause in the agreements, blood for blood, something like that... Tried to claim my father, but my uncle stepped in... also known as Neji's father, and a branch member..."

"Branch members within the Hyuga clan are considered as… sub-human..." Kushina stated, Hinata nodding, "Learning advanced clan techniques, attempting to be more than just a... service class..."

Naruko and Hinata both knew what word she was avoiding. The forbidden word within the Compound... 'Slave'. You could easily substitute both times she paused for ‘slaves’, and it would be just as accurate.

"The Branch claimed, wrongfully, that they'd been, yet again, put under a bus to aid the privileged Main Family..." Hinata continued, "Since then, Neji has been on my back about how I should have just allowed myself to be kidnapped, actually have waited until Kumo got me into their borders so that we could easily claim attempted bloodline theft."

"What isn't mentioned is that, within hours of us giving them a Hyuuga prisoner, he was put to death, a particularly nasty kill switch destroying his eyes..." Kushina stated, "It takes 2-3 days to get to Kumo. Hinata would have been a corpse in less than one."

Hinata nodded, sighing. "Plus I was weak-willed, hardily clan heiress material..." Hinata continued, "More than just the Branch family feel that my survival was at the detriment of those 'stronger' than myself..."

"Why did you live? My son/daughter/spouse died because of the Kyuubi!" Naruko parroted, doing the shapeshift from earlier, Kushina clapping for some reason, "Go live with your own kind, Kitsune!"

She then paused, breathing in and out, as her vixen shape-shift fell away. "Heard a thousand or more of them..." Naruko stated, "Because of my association with Lady Kurama, I'm pretty much a pariah for many people due to the fact I'm alive, but someone else's precious person isn't..."

Hinata and Kushina winced. Kushina knew she had problems, but not that bad. "Anyway, I do hope that, when you feel more comfortable with the current situation, you can forget all the crap with your family..." Naruko continued, before pausing, "Well, We're your family now..."

“Can you do me something?” Hinata asked.

“Yes, We’ll get your sister when she’s at an acceptable age...” Kushina assured her, “We’re not cradle robbers...”

Tenten looked up as she saw Naruko come out of Hinata's bedroom. "So, how is she?" Tenten asked.

"Fully clothed..." Naruko quipped, before adding, “She’s accepted that Hinata Hyuuga can’t live on much longer. She’s thinking of a new last name at the moment, doesn’t want to take Uzumaki yet...”

“Her family is that bad?” Tenten asked, “I almost dated Neji...”

“If she went back to them, she’d be branded and wearing some very plain and unflattering clothes after she cycled out of ninja training on her father’s orders...” Naruko offered, “She’s been teetering on a tightrope, and my mother thinks she has a variant of the Hyuuga style somewhere in the clan records that she can use...”

“And what’s this I hear about you finding your tails?” Tenten asked, for Naruko to shift, only to hear a squee, then she found herself facing the most dangerous thing something cute and furry could encounter...

“_It’s so kawaiiiiiii!_” rang out over the compound.

“Yes, I do find Naruko cute,” Hinata offered, “But… Tenten, Not...”

The scream was ear-splitting, and Inari, Kurama and Kushina all winced. That’s why they tried to do snuggles and such _without_ their tails out...

A few hours later, Tsunade accepted the drink from the waitress, grumbling to herself after Shizune had gone to change more of their dwindling funds into chips, someone sitting next to her.

"I'll pay for her next bet... 50,000 ryo on 13." A vaguely familiar voice said, Tsunade's head turning to see what seemed to be a ghost, vaguely hearing the man declare the ball had landed in 13, and slid the winnings towards them.

"Kushina?!?" She said, her voice low, "How?"

"Really good investments... Everything on Double-0," She stated, "On the being alive bit, I think they need to check more throughly if there is a body..."

The roulette wheel’s operator scowled as the bet came in. "So, What exactly do you want to offer me?" Tsunade asked, for Kushina to dispel a genjutsu, her age dropping to around 19 years old.

"Meet me outside in five minutes... and use this list." Kushina stated. Tsunade found her eyes lingering on Kushina's figure for a few seconds, before she went back to the roulette wheel, and made the next bet.

She wasn't halfway down the list before she was given her winnings, shortly before there was bedlam as suddenly several people were making similarly large bets on long shots, and winning every time, and the owner of the club was sending his goons to deal with the fact not just Tsunade had somehow got 'priviledged information'. The fact the staff were almost all crooked meant that Tsunade didn’t care. Kushina, still in the very tight number she'd caught Tsunade's eye with, met her outside.

"Shizune was handed a message by my associate saying that you felt that you were only holding Shizune back, and giving her a recommendation for someone to apprentice under..." Kushina stated, "Now, lets get you cleaned up and able to show your appreciation for my new look…"

“Oh, and how do you expect me to do that?” Tsunade stated, as Kushina knocked on a door that she was sure hadn’t been there before, for a white haired girl to look out.

“Ina, Tsunade here needs a bit of help with her age...” Kushina stated, “I’m thinking somewhere between 30-35...”

“Months?” She asked.

“No, _Years_...” Ina stated with a grin, “Now, get that genjutsu off, and we’ll see what we have to work with...”

“But...” Tsunade began.

“Creation Rebirth shortens your lifespan, right?” Ina asked, Tsunade nodding slightly, “Once we’re done, that won’t be a problem...”

“Why?” Tsunade asked, curious.

“I’m as old as the hills, and maybe even older still...” Ina stated, “What’s shaving a few months off that?”

Tsunade dropped her henge, not able to argue with that...

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that part of the reason this wasn't posted a few days ago was that the pairings, to list them all in the first chapter would take longer than the story itself took to edit for posting.
> 
> As I find more pairings, I will add them to the list.


End file.
